Doors Are Still Overrated
by Queen Happo
Summary: AU. Karin has decided to sneak into her boyfriend's home again to surprise and have some fun with him... but she ends up as the surprised one. A smutty fic for those who enjoy SoloF, slight bondage, and other naughty stuff. SasuKarin,sexfic.


_Set in the same universe as "Doors Are Overrated", "The Cockblocker Needs a New Hobby" and "Friday Night Live Slash Dead", but an individual story in all its right, same as the others. Enjoy._

* * *

Karin is on Sasuke's bed, making herself comfortable while on the covers, lying on her stomach in nothing but her black lace panties and bra combination. She is wearing her "Sexy Jungle" perfume, and absentmindedly flips through the pages of her book as she waits for her boyfriend to come home. She has entered through the window again, like she did when she first managed to seduce him, this time for nostalgia's sake; and for the sake of surprise. Won't Sasuke be pleased to come home from work this Saturday evening to find Karin on his bed? She knows he will be.

Her boyfriend is such a diligent worker, she thinks. His work at the emergency service centre is impressive enough, but that he works mostly on weekends and Fridays is (besides a pain in the ass and stupid) really heroic.

At lunch today Sasuke and Karin had cooked together, at Juugo's place since they had been sleeping over there together with Suigetsu. Sasuke got the leftovers to take with him to eat on the bus ride home from work, so luckily Karin doesn't have to wait for him to eat first before sex can ensue. Yesterday they had to go without, since after school Sasuke had gone straight to work and then they had been at Juugo's, but today; today the time is ripe.

She is feeling quite giddy, but the childishness of her excitement soon changes to a more perverse sort, as she pictures Sasuke's stunning face when he sees her presented to him so flawlessly. She will have to grab him by his shirt and tug him down to kiss her, and then she will lead him towards the bed and straddle his waist while they kiss… or maybe, he will not be shocked, but just turned on. Yes, he will see her, and then throw himself on her and pin her down to his bed aggressively, and nibble at her neck while she undresses him.

The fantasies gets wilder and wilder, and Karin feels wet between her legs – expectedly, of course – as the room grows hotter. Sasuke should be home now, but she can't really wait, can she? She closes the book and places it on the nightstand, alongside her glasses, and then sneaks a hand over her stomach and into her panties. Her pussy is really wet, and she feels her clit almost aching for attention. She wants Sasuke, but for now her fingers will do, as she starts to rub her clit expertly after years of practice, while bucking her hips towards her hand. It feels nice, and she pictures her slender fingers as Sasuke's sturdier ones instead, and imagines him there with her, breathing into her ear. He would grab her breast, wouldn't he, she thinks as she cups her left one with her free hand, over the bra. Imagining that it is him makes it even better, so she squeezes until a point where it should hurt, but it only serves to make her hotter.

Her fingers move quicker over her clitoris, teasing and rubbing the bud with lust as she breathes hard, and lets out short-lived moans of pleasure. She is getting dizzy, and it is harder to concentrate on her imagination, and she moves quicker, quicker, feeling on fire and hot oh so hot.

Her orgasm is over far too quickly, not being able to compete with the releases Sasuke can give her, but it suffices to still her urges for the moment. That is, until she notices that the door to the room is open, and sees Sasuke standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, wearing his black right pants, a buttoned up white shirt, and a daredevil smirk. Despite her lack of glasses, she knows the smirk is there; as if though she can sense it.

"Starting without me?" he asks, and she rolls onto her back before she sits up, and looks at him. How delicious he looks.

"You were too slow, Sasuke", she says shamelessly. Her actions are none to be embarrassed by, after all, though she cannot deny feeling shocked that she didn't notice him coming in. The Sasuke of her fantasy was just too real. "I got tired of waiting."

"I had forgotten you had access to my room", Sasuke comments, while he closes the door and opens the final buttons of his shirt. He starts to walk towards her while stripping. "Well, it doesn't matter." The shirt falls to the ground, and he stands there in nothing but pants and the belt that keeps them up, before the bed with his sexy abs for Karin to stare at. The source of light comes from the bedside table, and she is glad that she didn't turn it off.

Sasuke sits down on his spread knees on the short end of the bed, looking into Karin's eyes lustfully before he looms over her. She willingly lies back down, after stealing a passionate but quick kiss on his lips, and he puts his hands on her hips.

Karin feels the fire again, when Sasuke touches her wetness through the lace, stroking his hand between her spread legs and indirectly touching her clit.

"Take off your bra", he says, and Karin reaches behind her back to unhook it. When it is off, and on the ground alongside Sasuke's shirt, he leans forward and crashes their lips together. She throws her arms around him and keeps their bodies smashed together, her fingers dancing across his burning hot and strong back, while their tongues play together in Sasuke's mouth. His fingers are still down there, making her so dizzy and hot and stunned, but then he suddenly removes his hand, as well ends the kiss.

The whine she lets out is frustrated, but soon forgotten since Sasuke pulls off her panties then, and leaves her completely exposed. She feels his eyes travel across her body, and gives him an alluring smirk as a dare. His hands move to her knees, spreading her wider, but rather than taking out his cock and fucking her hard and raw and raunchy (something she wouldn't be very against at all) he leans down between them, and kisses her wetness. It is the first time he gives her oral, and she is taken aback by the sensation of his skilful tongue licking between her folds, lapping up her juices and moving ever so elegantly – but demandingly – over all of her sensitive spots. She moans the loudest when his tongue darts over her clitoris, and quick study that he is he starts to focus on that ever so blissful spot of her.

Last time they had sex she tried blowing him off for the first time, and needless to say this is him showing his gratitude – or maybe he just wanted to taste her, she really can't tell with him – but it doesn't matter. Her lower regions are aching and she is convinced that only Sasuke can help her, by just continuing to do that wonderful thing with his tongue.

"Don't stop", she moans, in case he would get other ideas. She has her hands on his shoulders, keeping him in place as he performs even better than she did to herself. Her moans get louder, and much faster, and he moves his hands from the inside of her thighs around to under her hip bone. When she lifts her hips towards his mouth and wonderful wonderful _wonderful_ tongue he slips his hands under her, cupping her buttocks in his hands and fondling her ass strongly, while lapping her pussy like a faithful and perverse hound.

Karin's climax is inevitable, and intense, making her shake in his grip as she lets out an uncensored moan of pure pleasure. Her mind is a blurry mess of emotions and sensation, a wondrous mix of pure ecstasy. Perfection.

In the aftermath she is shuddering, even after Sasuke has removed himself to kiss her breasts instead, lazily and gently, to mark her body with even more red. They have found that she bruises easily by his mouth, and it is something that they both enjoy a tad too much.

Slowly but surely Karin regains her senses, and she cups Sasuke's cheeks and pulls him up for a kiss. His lips are eager, and she tries to be as well, contradicting her dazed state. But she can't turn into a sloppy kisser now; that would be so unfair.

"Take off your pants", she murmurs against his lips. "And tell me what you want." The first times Sasuke was absolutely incapable of saying even remotely sexual things to Karin, but he has grown to be a bit more decisive when it comes to their bedroom (and bathroom, and Juugo's bathroom, and one time the kitchen) activities.

While he unbuckles his belt Sasuke tells her exactly what he wants. "Your hands", he says. He takes off the belt, but Karin grabs it before he can throw it away.

"I have an idea, then", she says with her most sultry voice, kissing him once, twice, and then staring deeply into his eyes. His lack of objection means he will let her, so she leans up to grab his shoulder, and makes him move with her over to the edge of the room, at the end of the bed. When he sits there she takes the belt, and puts it around his arms after making him raise them into the air, tying them together behind his back. Having a tied up Sasuke certainly placed high on her Christmas wish list last December, and with good reasons, she thinks as she studies her handiwork.

She undoes his pants and he sits obediently still as she tugs them off, before moving to remove his underwear. He is painfully hard, she can tell through the soft black fabric, and when she brushes against his hard cock through the underwear she hears him grunt. He truly isn't vocal, her Sasuke, but the sounds that he does make are really the best.

When his cock is fully released from its cotton prison Karin shifts closer to Sasuke and grabs the length in her hand, starting to stroke it with one hand, while using the other to push his head to the side, to leave neck for her to kiss. Her soft lips travel across his pale skin, making it wet with kisses and red by sucking, whilst her hand pleasures him with strokes just the way she has learnt that he likes. She is making him groan when she teases him by moving slowly, and then moan when she speeds up her pace, but she is inconsistent on purpose, to frustrate – and pleasure – her beloved boyfriend.

"Karin", Sasuke growls, voice flushed with lust. "Stop playing." She kisses the space right under his chin, and feels his arms flexes as he tries to release himself from the belt half-heartedly, but she complies nevertheless, and strokes him quicker. He is so hard in her hand, and his moans are lascivious and needy.

She loves it when he gets likes this. It is only surpassed by the feeling when he makes _her_ feel the same way. So near orgasm, so wishful, so desperate, so young and so… _good_.

Sasuke comes by her hand, his seed coating her fingers and some finding ways to his stomach, so she reaches for the tissues they now keep in the bedside drawer to wipe them clean. Sasuke is still panting as she cleans him, and she presses a kiss to his cheek as she releases his arms. They fall limply to his side, but when he has recovered they are instead wrapped around her, as he holds her close, so that her naked body rests against his. His body is hot and sweaty, their scents mingling, making her sigh in a calm joy.

"Another time", she tells him. "I want to try and blindfold you."

"Why?" Sasuke asks. Karin puts on her glasses with a foxy grin – having gotten them from the nightstand along the tissues.

"It's supposed to make you feel the pleasure more", she informs him, spoken like a true professional. However, her words serve to darken the mood.

"How do you know that?" Sasuke's tone is dripping with jealousy and hatred.

"Anyone knows that", she says. "With a slight interest in sex." Sasuke's hatred disappears (or is repressed, it's hard to tell) and he calms down. He didn't use to be in that category, and is aware of his shortcomings in that area. In the last week they have been dating he has been taught more about his body than he has learnt by himself for the 17 years of his life.

"I'll let you do that", he says. Karin awards him with a kiss.

Suddenly, as their lips meet again and they share the same breath she feels her body craving him again, and she sees no reason to stop. Her glasses fall down onto her nose as she moves her mouth against his whilst moving onto his lap, and she takes them off in haste to place on the pillow next to them. Sasuke's hands are at once on her hips, and his cock starts to stiffen once more as she grinds against him. Their bodies never seem to get enough from each other, and there is no reason to deny themselves pleasure, now, is there?

Long kisses and sensual movements make the teenage couple feel ready for another round. Sasuke comes alive by her kisses, and he turns them around to push her up against the wall, pressing his chest against hers so that her breasts are trapped against his firm body. Her nails are claws on his back, and she enjoys how Sasuke hisses in pleasure when she scratches his skin. He bites her neck in retribution, and she gasps, short of breath, at the rough gesture.

Truly they were made for each other, with bodies that are so in sync, so perfect and symmetrical. Everything he does resonate exaggerated pleasure within her, and the same can be said for her actions, no matter how raunchy, tough or gentle they are. After Sasuke rolls on a condom with trained hands he enters her without asking if she is all right, without need of instructions, and Karin lets him take her against the wall just like that, with her legs wrapped around his waist. She doesn't flinch as he enters, even, she just gasps, and holds onto him.

It is almost so that she can't feel her pussy when his cock is so hard inside of her, but she clenches the best she can around him, making him groan and grunt and moan with his thrusts inside of her. Every movement is spontaneous and calculated, and their bodies are simply tools to provide for each other. The passion and the thrills they get from each other are truly the only thing that matter. They are just two bodies, two hot and needy bodies that find release together.

The contrast between the wall on one side and Sasuke's body on the other makes Karin feel trapped inside of the most wonderful of prisons, and she relishes into every thrust inside of her that finds that sweet spot. Her perfume's scent is drowned in the smells their bodies produce, but the stench is as lovely to Karin as the feel of him inside of her is, and just as lovely as Sasuke's voice as he moans into her ear. "Karin", she hears him moan. "Sasuke", she answers.

Their bodies ought to be exhausted, but they draw energy from each other as they move, meeting half way in their act of lovemaking. Karin feels her third orgasm of the evening building, as Sasuke angles himself to thrust so deep inside that she feels her mind slipping more and more. Her mouth is on his neck, on his shoulder, on his lips or ear or chest or wherever else she can find a free spot of his body, while Sasuke grits his teeth and breaths heavily.

Sasuke comes before long, with the libido of a teenage boy all right, but proceeds to thrust until he is fully spent. She clenches around him unknowingly when she climaxes, but then lets him out.

The third orgasm wasn't as intense as the second, or as pleasurable as the first even, but it was with Sasuke. This fact alone makes Karin smile, because Sasuke alone is someone she feels so safe to be near. She can't think of another man even hypothetically, someone she would let come inside of her, and the fact that her love is returned – even if they have yet to exchange the words – is enough.

After they feel somewhat rested Karin and Sasuke leave for the shower, and then dress in nightwear. They end up in each other's arms under the sheets of Sasuke's bed, cuddling tightly, and speaking softly of things that don't truly matter. Even the stoic Sasuke indulges in small talk from time to time, if it is with her.

In the end, Sasuke muses aloud if he should get Karin a key to the apartment, but she declines. She does like the window route. It always leads to such happy endings.

* * *

_I think the language here is much cruder than the language of Doors Are Overrated, but hey, that time they were fumbling (yeah, right) virgins, and here they are sex crazed veterans, kinda. I hope you enjoyed it. _

_Thank you Kanae for checking it for me (and giving me a green light), and thank **you** for reading._


End file.
